AgK:IDEAS TO SHARE
by Kolomte'49
Summary: Just a list of crazy ideas that I would like to share, for those who want to publish stories. More information inside.
1. Chapter 1

A general message for all the posts I start making with the same name.

Well as both the title and the abstract suggests here will start publishing several ideas that have hovered in my head, but that for time and other problems I can't publish myself. Both for my responsibilities and for the stories I'm already publishing.

And I invite you to see, of course.

Because of this, I will only be posting the general ideas with some extra data, hoping that if anyone is interested I can write it down.

Instead of chapters the ideas will be uploaded one by one: A temptable title (which I would like to have, but it is not obligatory); the main category (anime, manga, comic, series...) where the story will be developed and, if it is, the second category that involves the characters, objects or external situations that would be included; then would put a general idea of what would happen in history, and finally some conditions/details that I consider essential.

It's not like I'm gonna think it all out when the idea comes to me. The author who wants it may even take it as a basis for creating something he considers more to his taste or better.

I'm just asking for a warning. I'd like to know if what I share likes or encourages anyone. And I want to read it, too.

When an idea is already taken, I will edit it to the top appear in capital letters who took it, and then whether it's already published or not.

Likewise, if anyone wants to share their ideas so that they can be included here. You can share it with me by a message, and I'll add it when I can. Of course, it would mention whose idea it was. I'm just asking you to try to establish the information as I mention above.


	2. I can't understand what Esdeath Tells Me

**I do not understand what Esdeath tells me**

**Akame ga Kiru x Danna ga Nani or Itteiru ka Wakaranai-Ken / I Can't Understand What My Husband Is Saying**

The conflict between the Revolutionary Army and the Empire managed to end without the need for bloodshed. The crimes and plans of Honest were discovered and is sent to execute. The young emperor Makoto wants peace with the revolutionaries and they want to accept it. But for this to happen there is a requirement that is indispensable, a yes or yes, the young Tatsumi (murderer of Night Raid) must marry the strongest of the Empire The General Esdeath Partas. Series of One-Shots in which both Tatsumi and Esdeath try to make their relationship work so that their partner understands their customs and perspectives; while both struggles to maintain peace between their respective groups and in the new empire.

The idea comes mainly from the beginning of fanfic that I read a long time ago, but that had stopped following. I really do not know if the story is still published or if it is completed, and neither can I find it now. If someone knows what story I talk about and if it continues online, let me know so I can contact the author.

On the other hand, when I saw the anime of Danna ga Nani or Itteiru ka Wakaranai-Ken, I simply fell in love with what was happening in the story. And I thought, "Hey, if Tatsumi really wanted to AND could be with Esdeath, without a doubt the perspectives of both could clash because like the super otaku of the series, Esdeath does not have so much common sense with respect to morals and those things"

**Details**:

All this happens after Tatsumi manages to escape from Esdeath (either on the first, second or even third occasion, ANYONE COULD TAKE THE HISTORY TO A DIFFERENT COURSE! XD).

Esdeath still wants the war, and to calm his fury, both sides agreed to deliver Tatsumi in marriage.

In any case, the young couple has to learn to deal with the problems of marriage, after skipping the step of developing their relationship and getting to know each other.

The stories have to have both the humor and parts of reconciliation of the couple.


	3. The legendary Ally

This is one of the weirdest ideas I had when the Akame anime started

**The legendary ally**

**Akame ga Kills x Pokémon**

History of reincarnation. A person embittered by life in society lived the rest of his life deep in a forest until his death. By the whim of a deity is given the opportunity to be reborn in another world where he would like to retaliate for humans, or even be another species. The condition is that he can choose which world to come to but he will not know in which he will be reborn, or he can be chosen in what to be reborn but he will not know to what world he will arrive. He will also have to respond to a request for important help for the deity.

Wanting to fulfill a whim that he once dreamed as a child, decide to be reborn and be known to have more opportunity to survive as an individual in the future: Mew, his desire is to become the legendary pokémon with all the skills that you have seen in games like in the films of the Pokémon franchise. And ends up being reborn in the world of Akame during the time of the first empire.

**Details:**

The events of the story focus on those that occur in the forests during the manga. Mew does not like the capital, and he only goes to protect Tatsumi until he meets with Nigth Raid and confirms that he joins them.

The story comes from what it would be like if Mew had the attitude of Mewtwo and his perspective towards humans. In fact, Mew takes the look of his clone in front of strangers, for being more intimidating.

In this reality is immortal, and saw the birth of the empire. During his stay, prevent the emperor from continuing his hunt for danger beasts only to create weapons, threatening to destroy the empire. The attitude of the first emperor only worst his perspective by humans, so we always live in the forest, helping the poorest and most needy people where people are friendly.

The deity asks him to protect Tatsumi until he joins Raid Nigth, then it is in his opinion whether he stays with him or not.

He usually acts hostile to humans, except Tatsumi. With what is indifferent since he saw him as a child. Tatsumi sees him as a complicated friend.

He can or not save to Ieyasu. Sayo not, because she is already dead.

Strangely the rest of the animals obey his will. Hence, they call it a legendary beast, but rural people call it the great guardian.

He prefers to be called Mewtwo because he is a man, in fact, he is blue.

If he takes a human aspect, a tribal tattoo of Mew appears on his face.


	4. I have reincarnated as an emperor!…

**Akame ga Kill: I have reincarnated as an emperor! … Wait, what?**

**Only Akame ga Kill**

Practically, a fan of the saga of Akame (both anime and manga) reincarnates/wakes up in the body of Makoto, the same day he is crowned as emperor. Since then, he has followed the events of the story while fulfilling his own whims (training, altering some events -such as avoiding drugs for Kurome- and choosing allies) so that the moment of history events begin can fulfill his goals: Save both the Jaegers and Night Raid; stop Honest and the war; and prevent himself to be executed!

**Details/Ideas**:

Train the Imperial Fist, and even with the same Esdeath (possible interest or just cause he order it).

He usually escapes from the palace to interact with people.

Help Najenda to escape.

It frustrates some of Honest's plans.

After the cousin's Honest event, goes with Budo to ally secretly with Night Raid.

Does he have Liver and Bulat as double agents?

Does he have his own Teigu?


	5. AkamexRokudou no Onna tachi

**(Without title thought in reality -_- u)**

**AkamexRokudou no Onna tachi**

**I know that Rokudou is the name of the protagonist, and Onna: woman. But seriously, what's really interesting is all the puns that can be translated: Six evil women, The Rokudou lottery (probably good luck or something like that), The women of Rokudou ... I wonder if There will be more. Whatever.**

After Tatsumi discovers the secret of the empire: a true nest of monsters hidden in people's skin. He saw his dying friends die and was forcibly enlisted by a group of murderers –don't you be naive. Accepted or not at the end, Leone took him by force;)–, only to save the rest of his people of whom all he has to remember is the amulet that the boss gave him.

At least until it is broken by Akame's lunge. Thanks, Akame.

Inside the statue is a small scroll that tells the life of an ancient hermit who lived long ago in his village with a great power that helped him protect it. The old man hid inside to gives him that 'power' with the desire to help him fulfill his goals; although, he does not know what it is about.

Little would the old boss know that such power would attract the worst monsters that lived in the empire. Well, at least the women.

How Tatsumi will survive now that all the women (a monster with human skin, as they say) of the capital, are they behind him?

**Details:**

-It is not necessary that it be Tatsumi, I only put it as the first option cause it is clear, that the majority sees him as the boy that could have a Harem, in addition, to seem the most feasible. The same could be an Oc that takes his place or accompanies him.

-Tatsumi was unaware of the reason why there were more women in his village than old people until the events of the scroll happend.

-It is essential that he discovers the scroll after meeting Night Raid. I doubt he would have noticed the amulet they gave him if it were not for the incident.

-'Power' will not affect the use of Incursio. It is my opinion, but it can be changed, it could even affect it.

-Suggestion: the bad girls of Rokudo no Onna Tachi could appear. Ranna could be Esdeath's younger sister or even just one person who happened to be passing by (she could have many XD options). The only thing is that she is pure brute force and reflexes, she is not as skilled as Akame. Ling Lan, on the other hand, could be a Master of the Imperial Fist or a Rakasha demon.

**Details about 'Power' against bad girls:**

-In the original story, I think it works because Rokudou is a kind soul, or so I understand from the first chapter.

-That she dresses as a woman does not matter! Bad girls will follow her even if they think she is a woman. Just see chapter 136 XD

-The power only works with evil or violent women by nature. For what was shown in the series with Osanada (the little banchou) she is not evil but is violent, so that's why the 'Power' works with her. On the other hand, Otohime (the first friend of Ranna) seems like a delinquent but is a noble person so the 'Power' does not work with her. Considering that: Akame, Sheele, and Najenda cannot be affected by 'Power'. Leone and Mine, I'm not sure cause the first admits to being violent despite taking care of everyone, and little Pinkie is clear that she is violent but I am not convinced by what might affect her. Chelsea is not sure either... The Jeagers girls, I think I do not have to explain.


	6. Akame x RedvsBlue

**Akame ga kill x Red vs Blue**

_**THIS STORY HAS ALREADY STARTED WRITING BY Alpha Phoenix, WITH THE TITLE OF Imperial Capital Blues. IN CASE SOMEONE IS INTERESTED**_

After finishing with the freelancer project, the Red and Blue teams together with Caroline believe that they have finished with any matter related to secret government organizations (Chorus Trilogy).

How wrong they are.

Instead of ending up in Iris, the moon where they would retire. Both teams end up by accident (again) in the middle of a corrupt capital that suffers from a coup d'état and is threatened by a group of professional assassins.

As if it were not enough Church (Epsilon), who did not have the need to deconstruct himself, ends locked inside the body of something known as an 'Organic Teigu', which obeys a girl who reminds a certain way to Tex.

**Details:**

Ok, I explain. This is not a crazy idea, it's a foolish idea. I admit, I really did not think it through. But meh, maybe somebody will get to do something great with this.

-ChurchxSeryu or ChurchxNajenda. If someone prefers Seryu then, in that case, Koro would have a more humanoid aspect. The idea is that Church (Epsilon) ends up inside any of the two organic teigus, obtaining all their abilities and abilities. He does not lose his way of acting and speaking, but he is forced to obey the commands of the teigu carrier. However, they can not order him to shut up (where the fun would be in that).


	7. AkamexKaito1412

**Magic Kaitou ga Steal**

**AkamexKaito 1412. / Shadow Kit. Cross over**

At some point in history, the 48 imperial arms began to be snatched from the empire, sometimes by war and sometimes by internal problems of the capital, nobody remembers exactly. What is remembered is that everything started with a single stolen first imperial weapon (they do not know which, as there is no record), the first to disappear was taken by a famous thief known as "Shadow Kit" 500 years ago, who was already considered a ghost and master of theft. And since then, Shadow Kit has been appearing and disappearing everywhere and every time, throughout the history of the empire.

Now in the midst of the revolution, the famous thief returns after the incident of the family of Aria, because during the murder, the vault of the family treasure was completely empty. At first, people thought it was the same Night Raid, but that changes when the imperial guard find a note with the signature of the famous thief. Everyone now believes that Shadow Kit works with the revolutionary army but the truth is different. He works alone, or at least until the killer group or the empire finally catches him.

**Details:**

\- The imperial weapon works like the powers of Domino of the X-men or the potion of the luck of Harry Potter. But with the detail that only works at night and during the day can cause bad luck (although nothing lethal if the user just steals) The price of bad luck is equivalent to the severity of the actions that one commit with the teigu.

\- Publicly, nobody knows what that weapon does. Well, there's no record of it, the people only know it's called Le Chat Noir.

\- You can play with Tatsumi as an heir of the teigu, or as the family of Kaito who has lost his status as nobility and they live keeping a bar (the same one where scam Tatsumi).

\- The secret identity of Shadow Kit (if it is Kaito) interacts with both sides, as its bar is very popular.

\- Kaito's assistant in the canon should appear. I do not know why, but I think it would be worth it.

\- The story at first can act separately but eventually intertwines with the war (cannot be avoided).

\- Shadow Kit can have a relationship with Seryu, like Sly Cooper with Carmelita Fox? Can he have a history with Esdeath or Najenda?


	8. AkamexDragons!

**Destiny Dragons.**

**Akame ga Kill x Anime X-overs (Highschool DxD, Pokemon, Yu-gi-oh!) **

Weapons older than the same empire arise every millennium to mark the course of humanity. Weapons that hide the soul of the primary dragons: The black dragon with red eyes, who seeks to change the world; and the blue-eyed white dragon, who seeks to maintain order. Both share a relationship with a battle in which the 'Ideal' and the 'Truth' fight each other. But to exploit their potential they need a driver to their power, a champion, Akame and Esdeath are respectively the champions of these dragons.

An idea based on duos of dragons theme, mainly: The blue-eyed white dragon and The red-eyed black dragon of _**YU-GI-OH!**_ (I really do not know if there is a relationship or not with both dragons, but it is the most to Esdeath and Akame), respectively Reshiram and Zekrom of _**Pokemon**_: the first the pokemon of the truth and the second of the ideal, so I remember the movies that correspond to them (I really liked that Pokemon Company did one for each.) Albion and Ddraig of _**Highschool DxD**_, (I honestly detest the anime and the main character, but I must admit that I like the background story of the two dragons and the mixture of several pantheons of the mythology).

ESTO NO TIENE QUE SER NECESARIAMENTE ASÍ. LA IDEA BASE ES QUE AKAME Y ESDEATH TENGAN RELACIÓN CON CADA UNO DE LOS DRAGONES. IGUAL SI ALGUIEN PUEDE ABONAR OTRO DUO DE DRAGONES SERIA INTERESANTE SABERLO.

THIS DOES NOT HAVE TO BE NECESSARILY SO. THE MAINLY IDEA IS THAT AKAME AND ESDEATH HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH EACH OF THE DRAGONS. IF SOMEONE CAN PAY OTHER DRAGONS DUO, IT WOULD BE INTERESTING TO KNOW IT.

Some suggestions for the direction of the story:

**_For those 'Loquillos' that love the main character with a harem**. Tatsumi is involved to take Tyrano's Blade (which is related here to Pokemon Kyurem). The dragon was never defeated by the first emperor and his army but had agreed to become an imperial weapon to intervene in the next war of the two dragons and end it. Tatsumi may choose between one of them over the other, or he will find a way to stop them either by saving them or losing them both in the process (what can I say? I love the tragedy =P).

**_AkamexEsdeath**. Before the final battle between the champions, both begin to share their memories through dreams. It is not known why, but this always happens. This will help either of them find a way to defeat their destined enemy, or on the contrary, end up bringing them closer in a way that they never imagined.


End file.
